School districts, in particular, have building structures that have various areas that are commonly accessed by students and other individuals, such as multi-purpose rooms, school gymnasiums and recreational areas. These areas generally have numerous entranceways and are often times occupied by individuals during times other than normal school and/or working hours. For example, it is not uncommon to have a school gymnasium occupied during evening hours by individuals playing basketball, volleyball, or the like.
As a result of the continuous accessibility to the above-mentioned areas, which are identified as being merely illustrative and in no way meant to be exclusive to the types of areas in which the present invention may be utilized, school districts are generally concerned about both safety and security in these areas. If adequate storage space is not provided in these areas, and often times it is not, such items, including but not limited to, mobile folding cafeteria tables, folding tables, gym apparatus, folding chairs, stacking chairs, scorers tables and other potential tripping/injury hazards have no place to be safely stored. Further, leaving these items out in the open where they are readily viewed and accessible invites a would be thief to pilfer the item for their own use. Generally, the stealing of such items takes place during evening hours when the only employee in the school is normally a janitor who is generally preoccupied with attending to other duties.